Smutember 2017 - Day 18, First time, Zack x Melissa
by nautiscarader
Summary: Zack contemplates the aftermath of his and Melissa first love-making. Zack/Melissa and mentions of Milo/Amanda.


Lying on the hotel bed, Zack stared absent-mindedly at the ceiling, cherishing he first calm moment of the past evening. neither of the possible scenarios he had about having sex with his girlfriend could compare with nearly surreal experience he just lived through. The sound of flushing water broke his tranquillity, but it was the sight of his naked girlfriend, walking nonchalantly to their bed, swaying her hips with each move, that made him breathe faster.

\- Uh, Mel? - he started - Don't you think we should talk about this?

Zack was about to argument his case better, but the sight of her breasts bouncing up and down made him stop just after one sentence. He thought that the time spent looking at the naked body of the girl he made love to would gain him some immunity, but his brain froze again as soon as she crawled and lay atop him.

\- Sure, what's wrong?

\- No, nothing. - he stammered - Actually, well, don't you think it went a bit too fast?

For Zack, the last hours were filled with nothing but a blur of their clothes flying around the room, her gorgeous body seen from any angle, including ones he couldn't even dream about, her hair flying up and down as she rode him time after time, and the sounds of condom packages getting ripped open. Oh, and her moans. Lots of them.

Melissa shrugged.

\- Well, maybe we skipped a step or two...

\- A step or two?! - he shouted - Yesterday we were at most holding hands, maybe sending a slightly risqué combination of emojis if we were brave enough. And now...

He looked at their naked, wet bodies, once again stopping for a longer moment when his eyes reached her bosom.

\- Are you saying you're not satisfied? - Melissa smiled and raised her brow

\- No, not at all, baby. - he replied calmly, putting her arm around her shoulder - But you know, I always though that we would do... maybe when we're in college? Or, half-way through it? And that we would be kinda done after ten minutes or so, and definitely not hours, and...

His girlfriend smiled.

\- I guess we have to thank Milo for speeding things up. - Zack's body shook when the smile he got was accompanied by a quick kiss around his nipple.

\- Milo?

\- Well, I think we can agree that the fact that half of the hotel was flooded and they had to cram guests together is his fault. - she explained, continuing her delicate caresses

\- Yeah... What about the fact that we got transferred from our cheap-ass rooms to the newly-wed suite with a double bed? - he inquired - You sure you didn't have anything to do with it?

\- You could've slept on the sofa. - Melissa pointed matter-of-factly to the other room - But oh no, Zack couldn't keep his Underwood in his pants.

Hearing that, Zack pulled himself up to rest his back on the pillows, which wasn't easy, given that Melissa's naked body was unapologetically weighting him and pinning him down.

\- I couldn't keep it in my pants and YOU couldn't keep your legs closed because YOU fed us pistachios and those weird peaches that made us all horny! - he fumed the long list of accusations in one go.

\- Doonkelberries.

\- Gesundheit.

\- No, they are called doonkelberries. They're from Europe. - she corrected him, still smiling at her enraged boyfriend. - An hey, the kitchen was flooded as well, the cook was trapped in the oven, so I had to use rations.

\- And it just happens that when combined they create the most potent aphrodisiac and erection stimulant known to men?

\- Well, at least we know why those famous pills are green. - she answered calmly, staring at Zack's mocking face, slowly drowning in sense of defeat.

As if just to make him brighten up, Melissa slid her body a bit, so that Zack's still rock hard cock eased nicely between her butt-cheeks, as she moved them up and down a few times. The results were instantaneous; Zack's grumpy grimace faded away, and the ecstasy begun twisting his lips into a blissful smile, as he slowly lay back.

\- Mhm... This combo sure works, baby. - she moaned - This wood ain't gonna get chop-chop-chopped anytime soon.

\- You know how in those ads they always say "If your erection lasts more than four hours call your doctor immediately"? Should I call my mom and tell her that I kinda ploughed through all the bases in one night with a girl I had a crush on, and now I can't stop making love to her? - he asked cockily, stroking Melissa's legs

\- You can keep ploughing all you want, Zack...

Her lips joined his in a long, watery kiss, while she continued bouncing around his cock, even though she was more than sure that what she said would be true regardless of her prolonging her caresses.

\- The convenient condoms in the cupboard are also Murphy's law's fault? - Zack suddenly asked, interrupting their kiss with another quizzical, piercing look.

\- I don't know, this is newly-weds suite, after all.

\- Yeah, but a whole carton of them? A cubic foot, more precisely? - Zack gestured - People don't go through it all in one stay.

\- Not if they ate double portion of pistachio-doonkelberry salad. And...

Melissa slid forward a bit, letting her nipples trace Zack's chest, giving her boyfriend another series of goosebumps.

\- ... guess who ate that?

\- You? - he answered with half-excited and half-terrified, cracking voice

\- No, it was Amanda. I had just one. Well, half actually.

Zack's eyes grew wide. The prospect of doubling, or quadrupling his experiences with her made his heart beat a bit faster.

\- So while we might use only a rubber or two... - she paused to look in the bin - ...or, five or six, she and Milo may need a bit more.

\- Oh, right! - Zack's face suddenly lightened - Milo's not gonna be a baby boy anymore after tonight either!

\- I'm glad you acknowledged you were a baby boy too.

\- Anyway - he continued, failing to wipe the smug smile from her face - How many of them are they gonna go through, you think? I'm saying he'll put on six, five will break during sex, and last one just after he pulls out, miraculously saving them. Movie style, you know, last shot before the time runs out?

He gestured a ball falling through a hoop, which in this context gained another meaning. Melissa pondered a moment.

\- I'm saying he's gonna break all of them, no matter how many he'll put on, and that Amanda is using a diaphragm or taking pills. She's a smart girl, she might have anticipated the concept of contraception.

\- Oh, nice nice aliteration. Ten bucks?

\- Sure.

Zack took the pen and scribbled their bet in the sticky note on the bedstand.

\- Eh, what were we talking about?

\- You were pointing out all the coincidences that made us lose our virginities, and probably was going to mention that the TV is stuck on music channel that airs six hour jazz music marathon. - she answered nonchalantly in one breath - And may I say, it really makes the mood.

She took the remote and unmuted the screen behind them, filling the room again with slow, romantic and soothing music. Melissa closed her eyes, and let out equally smoky moan, stretching her arms as she rose from Zack's chest, giving him once again an unobstructed view of her stunning, naked body. In that moment, he couldn't decide where to put his hands first; her perky, ample breasts with erected nipples that practically screamed "suck on us", her firm butt still wiggling around his cock, the appetising, shaved triangle of hair between her legs, pointing invitingly to her opening, or the dip in her perfect hourglass figure.

Before he could make the decision, Melissa crawled to the end of the bed, which prevented Zack from seeing anything else other than her bushy hair, when her head disappeared between his legs. His body shook instantly when she gave a few licks to his base, before slowly sliding the used condom from his cock, meticulously collecting the globs of his previous release on her tongue. Once she was finished, she rose again and, staring directly into his eyes, gobbled down the pistachio-tasting cum in one go, licking her lips seductively afterwards, sucking even the bits that clung to the inside of the rubber. She opened a new package, put the rubber on Zack's cock, and waddled into position to let her body, hovering above his tip, slide slowly onto it.

The moody music from the TV suddenly stopped, and a loud guitar riff boomed thorough the room. This was a clear sign and an answer for Zack; he grabbed her waist, and pushed her down, impaling her in one go, making Melissa scream in delight at the sudden change of tempo. His tight grip and furious thrusts meant that followed was quite a sign that for the first time this night she wasn't in control.

\- A rock'n'roll marathon?

She leaned her head back to read the upside down text on the screen, which was a feat, as Zack quite literally rocked her world with his passionate, aggressive pounding.

\- Oh yeah, that will change the pace, baby!

She flipped her head and hair back, letting Zack topple and pin her to the bed that creaked to the rhythm of the music.


End file.
